My Daddy is My sonsaengnim
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek DaddyKink! Teacher x Student] Chanyeol yang selalu mencari alibi untuk menghukum Baekhyun. /"Memang kau percaya kalau ada pria yang mengajakmu hubungan seks dan berjanji akan menikahimu?"/"Aku ingin bibir Daddy menyentuh dan mencium tubuhku,"/
1. Chapter 1

**My Daddy is my sonsaengnim .**

**Exofanfiction**

**||chanbaek||M||romance||oneshoot||**

**Copyrights **** uchanbaek**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god.**

**Warning!**

**||pedo! Chanyeol||Naughty! Baekhyun||daddykink||GS||TeacherxStudent||**

**||dirtytalk||smut|| ||Typos||PWP||**

**||NC eksplisit (?)||**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu bel pertanda istirahat telah berdering. Setelah Kim sonsaengnim keluar kelas, Baekhyun dengan segera membereskan buku-buku yang ia gunakan pada saat pelajaran fisika tadi. Ia mendesah sesaat lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya sambil memejamkan mata diantara tangannya yang terlipat. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali akibat semalam, dan parahnya ia hari ini malah kesiangan dan harus menjalani hukuman yang uh—lagi-lagi menghabiskan staminanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggguk singkat dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya dengan tiduran.

"Kau terlihat seperti kelelahan." Gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan temannya itu. Ia memang lelah, sangat. Itu karena Daddy-nya semalam. Ah, kalian pasti tau apa maksudnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan terlelap dalam tidur singkatnya siang ini, ia di kejutkan oleh suara cempreng Kim Jongdae—si pembuat onar di kelasnya—yang berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau di panggil Park sonsaengnim !"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongdae. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" ketusnya. Jongdae tidak menghiraukannya, anak itu malah asik menggoda teman sekelas Baekhyun yang bernama Kim Minseok.

"Ini pasti karena kau telat lagi atau nilai ulangan matematika mu yang jelek kemarin,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memberikan tatapan 'malangnya kau Byun Baekhyun'.

Baekhyun merapikan sejenak bajunya lalu mengulum senyumnya yang manis. Sepertinya istirahat kali ini akan sedikit 'menyenangkan'.

.

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk,"

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang konseling dengan pelan setelah mendengar suara berat yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Ia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam menghampiri Park sonsaengnim yang sedang duduk tenang. Beliau seperti terlihat sedang mengisi data-data di buku besar.

Park Chanyeol—yang merupakan guru konseling sekaligus walikelas Baekhyun—mengangkat kepalanya dan membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia gunakan. Lalu melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Byun Baekhyun, hari ini terlambat 30 menit. Dan tidak mengikuti ulangan bahasa inggris karena harus di hukum."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang mengitimidasinya.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu…aku terlambat bangun, saem." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

"Alasan yang sama. Kemarin kau terlambat karena telat bangun juga. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam hah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba tidak terpancing untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Sudah jelas ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Itu…."

"Ulangan matematika mu yang kemarin pun hasilnya sangat buruk."

Baekhyun kali ini mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, sialan sekali. Ia akan mati kali ini. Hukuman pasti benar-benar sudah menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku…." Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah yang memelas.

Chanyeol berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya, menggoda heh?

Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun…" panggilnya dengan suara berat dan sexy.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Iya?"

"Sejak kapan kau di ijinkan menggunakan rok sependek ini, hm?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengusap paha terbuka Baekhyun karena roknya yang terlalu pendek.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara yang mungkin saja akan ia keluarkan karena tangan nakal Chanyeol yang menggodanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kemeja dengan benar sampai lupa mengancingkan kemejamu hm?" kali ini Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya mengusap dengan lembut pada bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau beri aku alasan, manis?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat setelah mati-matian menahan desahan yang akan keluar karena perbuatan sonsaengnim nya itu.

"Seseorang merobek rok dan kemejaku saem, jadi aku hanya punya kemeja yang kekecilan ini." Jawabnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan—atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura ketakutan—itu dengan gemas.

Ia lalu berjalan mengelilingi Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah merasa terintimidasi karena kelakuan Chanyeol. "Kau tau, itu bukan alasan yang kuat yang bisa kuterima. Dan kau harus tetap di hukum"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat dagu nya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti Byun Baekhyun hukuman apa yang sering kuberi padamu."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa aku harus menciummu? bertelanjang bulat di depanmu? Atau kau mau aku menghisap penismu? Lalu mengakang di sofa yang uh sebaiknya kau harus mengganti sofa butut itu."

"Wow-wow kau frontal sekali. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbicara kotor itu, sayang?"

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. "Seseorang yang menyebalkan yang selalu mencari alibi untuk menghukumku di rumah atau di sekolah dan kemarin ia yang merobek rok dan kemejaku." Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kupikir, kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu, Baek."

"Yah—dan Daddy sebaiknya berhenti untuk selalu memojokanku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"Memojokan mu bagaimana?"

"Masih bertanya? Padahal sudah jelas sekali. Siapa yang membuatku kurang tidur dan berakhir dengan aku yang bangun kesiangan hah?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu mengusap wajah Baekhyun, "Maafkan daddy."

"Daddy juga yang berjanji mengajariku matematika tapi malah membawaku keranjang dan menelanjangiku."

"Baek…daddy hanya.."

"Dan oh—daddy seharusnya bisa mengontrol nafsu daddy dan tidak merobek pakaian-pakaian ku."

"Yah-yah-yah, daddy mengaku bersalah. Tapi kau seharusnya meminta di belikan pakaian baru. Daddy tidak suka kau memakai rok sependek ini dan baju seketat ini. Kau tidak tahu yaa, mata-mata di luar sana menatap mu lapar." Ujar Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja kerjanya.

"Termasuk daddy yang sedari tadi menatap payudaraku lapar, cih." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersentak karena kaget. "Dan yah—ku lihat sepertinya kau terangsang hanya karena melihatku berpakaian ketat. Penismu membesar."

Chanyeol melihat ke daerah selangkangannya. Dan memang tanpa ia sadar miliknya itu sudah berada dalam kondisi Turn On.

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di sofa di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi sekarang, Daddy ingin melakukannya dimana? Di sofa? Di meja kerja? Atau daddy ingin kita mencoba gaya baru? Hang loose misalnya?"Baekhyun memainkan alisnya meminta pendapat pada Chanyeol yang sekarang masih berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, anak ini benar-benar tau apa mauku." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan selanjutnya membawa gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Ciuman yang setiap harinya ia dapatkan dari gadisnya ini.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan membalas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya.

Lidah Chanyeol sudah bergerak aktif menginvasi apapun yang berada di rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap bagian-bagian disana dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar melantunkan desahan erotis yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu untuk memonopoli bibir Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menciumi leher Baekhyun tanpa meninggalkan jejak satupun. Kalau sampai ia melakukan itu bisa bahaya nanti. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menunjukan apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin mendesah keras saat tangan Chanyeol memainkan dadanya. Meremasnya lembut dan memijatnya. Oh yeah—ini terlalu nikmat.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat laki-laki dengan surai merah itu sedang mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa sambil menciumi lehernya yang sensitive.

"Janganhh—robek pakaianku hhh"

Chanyeol masa bodo dengan peringatan Baekhyun. Ia sudah membuka semua kancing kemeja anak itu dan sekarang tangannya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan payudara Baekhyun dari Bra yang di pakainya—tanpa membuka Bra Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan tanda di bagian itu.

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli. Merasakan beribu-ribu volt listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya ini.

"Baek, angkat bokongmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya dan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menyingkap rok pendeknya jadi keatas. Ia merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol yang mecari kewanitaannya dan mencoba menerobosnya.

"Daddy—berhenti—"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. Dengan nafas memburu, wajah memerah dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kupikir—sebaiknya kita langsung saja. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak,"

Chanyeol melirik jam yang menggantung di ruangannya dan benar—hanya tinggal 18 menit lagi sebelum istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah,"

Baekhyun berdiri sejenak, menunggu Chanyeol melepaskan celananya. Setelah Chanyeol sudah bottomless (?)—celananya sudah terlepas, Baekhyun kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan berusaha memasukan benda keras, panjang dan berurat itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Ia meringis kecil. Pasalnya kewanitaannya masih perih karena kemarin Chanyeol menyetubuhinya habis-habisan.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil terus menggerakan bagian bawahnya. Suara desahan menggema memenuhi ruangan. Yah beruntung saja, karena ini adalah ruang konseling jadi ruangan ini di fasilitasi dengan kedap suara. Jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir apa yang mereka lakukan di dengar orang-orang di luar.

Paha bagian dalam mereka saling beradu, menimbulkan gesekan yang menambah hawa panas di antara mereka.

"Daddy—aku sampaihhh—"

Baekhyun menjerit saat sesuatu yang sudah tertahan di bawah perutnya tadi meledak keluar . ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk menghantam lubangnya.

Chanyeol memang kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun merasakan bahwa penis Chanyeol di dalam nya membesar. Ia tahu Daddy sekaligus sonsaengnim nya ini akan mencapai titik puncak kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berjongkok di depannya dan memasukan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menurut dan mulai melumat penis Chanyeol.

Sampai—

"Baekhhh—aaaaahhh"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Yeah, ini menakjubkan. Bercinta dengan Baekhyun memang selalu menakjubkan, walaupun setiap hari mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dengan kaki yang terlipat kesamping membuat paha nya terbuka lebar—dan jelas sekali kewanitaannya terpampang di depan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan nafasnya yang tersengal. Jangan lupakan payudaranya yang masih menggantung karena Branya yang di turunkan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Oh sial—tidak seharusnya dia bangun lagi.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Merapihkan pakaiannya yang sangat berantakan karena sex singkatnya ini.

Ia mengambil tisu basah dan membersihkan paha bagian dalamnya yang tadi terkena cairannya sendiri saat klimaks kedua, lalu setelah itu menurunkan roknya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Nafasnya masih memburu—karena yeah dia terangsang lagi.

Setelah mengurusi dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai kecil saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan nafsu, Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Daddy," ujarnya manja. Lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku boleh keluarkan?" tanyannya dengan suara yang setengah menggoda Chanyeol.

**Kring. Kring.**

"Oh astaga, sudah masuk."

Sebelum keluar, Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik dan melepaskan ciumannya saat Chanyeol akan membalasnya. Kemudian ia meremas penis Chanyeol lagi yang setengah berdiri membuat Chanyeol mendesah keras. Sialan Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya.

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, "Daddy harus berusaha sendiri menidurkan ini," ia menepuk-nepuk penis Chanyeol membuat sang empunya mendesis.

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan penisnya yang tegang, "Aku pergi dulu Daddy—ehm maksudku Park sonsaengnim ." Ia mengedip genit dan berlari kecil untuk keluar sebelum Chanyeol bisa menahannya lebih lama disini dan ia harus membolos kelas Yoon sonsaengnim .

"Arggghhh! Sialan Byun Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu dirumah!"

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Heloooow/? Aku dateng bawa ff pedo kedua :"3 tapi kali ini genderswitch ya mhuehehehehe

Kali ini disini umur Baekhyun 16 tahun, dia kelas 1 SMA dan Chanyeol sekitar 30 keatas ya heheh disini Daddy Kink juga terus teacher x student :""D beeuh lengkap yee =a= yeah berhubung aku suka ff yang genre begini, daddy kink, teacher x student, or pedo. Maafin aje :"D dan rasanya ga afdol aja kalau ga buat ini, padahal lumayan sering baca yang genrenya begini ;A;

Tarsus-terus, pendapat kalian gimana? :"D NC nya…..? aku udah berusaha maksimal , dan hasilnya begini adanya (?) semoga gak kecewa muehehehehe dan yeah aku ngerjain ff ini tengah malem dari jam 11 sampai jam 2-_- hehehe

Oiya mau minta pendapat buat yang baca FF FROTTAGE, aku udah mutusin buat Sequelnya, Cuma bingung, sebaiknya itu di bikin judul baru atau di terusin disitu aja ya? :"" aku pengennya sih di bikin judul baru, nanti itu rencana nya ff itu bakal berseries (?) /gak janji deng/ tapi udah nemu buat 2 chapter sequelnya sih ehehehe

Coba kasih saran ya ^^ kalau yang berminat baca sequelnya.

**Thanks buat yang udah baca, dan alangkah baiknya kalian ngasih kritik dan saran yang membangun di kotak review^^ review itu di jadiin semangat semua author buat nulis ff :D**

**Ps : sebenarnya aku open request, Cuma bakal di penuhin kalau emang ada ide. Dan kalau mau request silahkan PM aja ya :") doain aja semoga banyak ide berkeliaran hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Daddy is my sonsaengnim .**

**Exofanfiction**

**||chanbaek||M||romance||oneshoot||**

**Copyrights **** uchanbaek**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god.**

**Warning!**

**||Naughty! Baekhyun||daddykink||GS||TeacherxStudent||**

**||dirtytalk||smut|| ||Typos||PWP||**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya—dan Chanyeol—sambil memainkan ponselnya menunggu Ibunya menelpon. Ibunya bilang dia akan menelpon Baekhyun setelah pulang ke dari tepat kerjanya . ibunya memang sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri sebagai koki, setelah mendapatkan tugas pertukaran koki dari tempatnya bekerja di korea. Itu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sekarang tinggal bersama Chanyeol yang merupakan adik kelas Ibunya semasa SMA.

Baekhyun pribadi sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa ia dititipkan pada Chanyeol. Ia mengira-ngira mungkin karena mereka tidak punya sanak-saudara lagi di Seoul. Ibunya bilang semua keluarganya tinggal di Buncheon, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun di ajak untuk berkunjung kesana.

Atau mungkin karena Ibunya tahu Chanyeol—temannya—adalah guru di sekolah Baekhyun.

Hah, tapi satu hal yang Ibunya tidak tahu, Chanyeol adalah Pria lajang—tidak, maksudnya duda lajang—yang sangat mesum.

Walaupun awalnya ia sedikit takut, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia jadi terbiasa dengan 'hal-hal yang di lakukan' Chanyeol padanya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

"Halo, Umma." Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada—karena dia tidur dengan bertelanjang. Itu adalah hukuman dari Chanyeol, karena tadi siang di sekolah ia menggodanya.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sekolahmu berjalan lancar? Chanyeol menjagamu dengan baik kan?"_ Tanya ibunya di seberang telepon sana.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ibunya begitu khawatir, "Uhm Aku baik-baik saja. Sekolahku juga lancar dan Chanyeol ahjussi menjagaku dengan baik. Lalu, bagaimana kabar Umma dan pekerjaan Umma? Apa berjalan lancar juga?"

"_Umma juga baik-baik saja dan semuanya berjalan lancar,"_

"Ah jinjja? Syukurlah." Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan ia melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kamar dengan rambut basah dan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"_Baekhyun-ie, Umma punya kabar gembira. Asdghjklllllll—"_

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai celana piyamanya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wow, itu terlihat seksi. Pikirnya.

"_Baek? Kau disana?"_

"I—iya Umma. Uh maaf, kabar gembira apa tadi?" Baekhyun tidak konsen karena terus memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi, ia hanya menyeringai tipis. Dasar anak nakal.

"_Seminggu lagi Umma akan pulang."_

"APA?!" tanyanya sambil menegakan badan.

"_Seminggu lagi Umma akan pulang. Apa kau tidak senang?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan raut wajahnya sendiri berubah sedih. Bukannya ia tidak senang Ibunya akan pulang, hanya saja itu berarti ia tidak akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol lagi. Uh.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku merindukan Umma,"

"_Umma juga merindukanmu, Baek."_ Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi lagi Ummanya, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama Chanyeol_. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus cepat tidur. Nanti besok malam akan Umma telepon lagi. Selamat malam, uri Baekhyun-ie."_

"Selama malam Umma…"

**TuuT TuuuT**

Telepon di tutup. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Uh, seminggu lagi ya?

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang menghadapnya . Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampaknya mendapatkan mood buruk setelah bertelepon dengan Ummanya.

Ia lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa yang Umma-mu katakan tadi?" tanyanya lembut pula.

"Umma akan pulang minggu depan…" jawabnya dengan suara sedih.

Chanyeol lalu menyusul Baekhyun berbaring juga dan mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Baekhyun merenggut kesal atas respon Chanyeol.

"Bodoh," desisnya. "Ahjussi Bodoh"

Chanyeol tahu, saat Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya 'Daddy' dan malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi—dan itu memang seharusnya—berarti Baekhyuns edang marah padanya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Hey, apa dia salah bicara? Tapi, dimana letak kesalahannya?

"Baek, Umma mu akan pulang. Lalu apanya yang salah? Kau tidak merindukannya?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan ia memang bukanlah orang yang cukup peka untuk mengetahui apa salahnya. "Hey, hey kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Jangan menangis sayang." Serunya panic saat melihat Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis dan segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ahjussi, kalau Umma pulang berarti tandanya aku tidak tinggal denganmu lagi…." Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Chanyeol yang terbuka (ngomong-ngomong dia selalu tidur dengan bertelanjang dada). Chanyeol baru mengerti. "Aku ingin tinggal denganmu…."

"Ssssst. Tidak usah menangis. Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah Baek. Kau jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Itu tidak cukup. Di sekolah kita tidak bisa sebebas di rumahmu dan lagi aku tidak mungkin bermanja-manja ataupun memanggilmu daddy lagi. Kau tidak sedih dengan hal itu?"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Lalu sekarang, apa mamumu?" tanyanya dengan lembut lagi.

"Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama."

"Baek, tapi Umma mu…"

"Kau harus mencari alasan yang kuat untuk kita tinggal bersama dan mengatakannya pada Umma."

"….."

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita menikah." Itu Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Chanyeol kaget dan secara spontan dia duduk dan berteriak dengan mata yang bertambah bulat.

"Kubilang ayo kita menikah." Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol duduk dan menatap Chanyeol dengan yakin. Tidak ada keraguan akan ucapannya dan ia benar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baek, itu tidak mungkin. Dan jangan bercanda"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dengan itu kita bisa tinggal bersama lagi dan bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda Ahjussi."

"Baek, kau masih sekolah."

"Aku bisa berhenti."

"Jangan konyol."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berbicara tentang pernikahan. Aish.

"Itu tidak masalah. Sekolah atau tidak sekolah pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga kan?"

"Baek, Noona bisa membunuhku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Umma tidak akan membunuhmu. Bagaimana bisa ia membunuh orang yang sudah merebut keperawananku."

Chanyeol memandang tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

Shit. Kenapa dia malah membahas hal itu.

"Baek….."

"Aku akan bilang pada Umma kalau aku hamil dan itu adalah karena kau. Jadi Umma pasti akan menyetujui hubungan kita." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar atas idenya. "Bagaimana?"

"Baek sungguh. Noona akan benar-benar membunuhku kalau kau mengatakan itu."

"Tidak akan. Percaya padaku."

"Tidak. Dia pasti membunuhku." Baekhyun diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk, "Aku memang masih anak-anak. Dan aku bukanlah pilihan untuk menjadi istri yang tepat untuk Ahjussi. Maaf atas perkataanku yang kekanakan dan aku tidak akan memaksa Ahjussi untuk menikahiku."

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring dan membelakangi Chanyeol setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Perkataan Baekhyun menjadi berputar-putar di otaknya dan itu membuatnya pusing. Iah pasti anak ini salah mengerti

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan melihat kalau punggung Baekhyun bergetar. Anak itu pasti sedang menangis.

"Baek….maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu resiko kalau ia menjalin hubungan dengan anak seusia Baekhyun yang masih labil. Baekhyun hanyalah anak kelas 1 SMA yang masih berumur 16 tahun. Pikirannya tentu saja belum dewasa dan masih kekanakan. Ia mengerti hal itu.

Memang sudah sekitar 5 bulan terakhir ini mereka tinggal bersama . ibu Baekhyun—Kim Jihyun—menitipkan Baekhyun padanya karena harus menjalani tugas dari tempatnya bekerja untuk melakukan pertukaran pekerja.

Chanyeol mengenal Ibu Baekhyun karena Ibu Baekhyun adalah salah satu seniornya di sekolah dulu—semasa SMA. Ia sangat kenal dekat dengan Ibu Baekhyun dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai Noonanya sendiri.

Namun sayangnya, saat memasuki di tingkat tiga sekitar beberapa bulan lagi akan ujian—dan Chanyeol tingkat dua—Ibu Baekhyun tidak pernah masuk sekolah dan temannya bilang kalau ia keluar.

Chanyeol tentu saja kaget mendengar kabar itu dan semenjak itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibunya Baekhyun lagi.

Hingga suatu hari, saat Ibu Baekhyun mendaftarkan Baekhyun di sekolah tempat Chanyeol mengajar mereka bertemu. Ibu Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, kenapa ia bisa keluar dari sekoah—karena saat itu ia sedang mengandung Baekhyun—dan keluarganya (kakek-nenek Baekhyun) tentu saja marah. Ia selanjutnya malah pergi dan hidup berdua dengan ayah Baekhyun yang pergi setelah Baekhyun lahir. Untung saja Ibu Baekhyun memiliki bakat memasak, ia awalnya hanya bekerja menjadi pelayan di restoran dan pada akhirnya sekarang menjadi koki yang punya prestasi bagus di tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun begitu mirip sekali dengan ibunya, jika di liat dari fisik. Chanyeol bahkan mempresetasikan nya sampai 96% kemiripan mereka. Dari sifat, hanya ada beberapa yang mirip.

Baekhyun itu pemalas dan Chanyeol yakin ini adalah salah satu sifat buruk yang diturunkan Ayah Baekhyun, dan memang rata-rata sifat buruk yang di miliki Baekhyun itu berasal dari ayahnya. Hanya satu yang uhm, bagus untuk di turunkan, yaitu bakat menyanyi. Baekhyun sangat pandai bernyanyi sama seperti ayahnya (Chanyeol mendengarnya dari cerita JiHyun).

.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun berbaring dan memeluk leher Baekhyun. Ia sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lalu menyimpan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek dengarkan Daddy….." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak.

"…Pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa di putuskan secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak. Pernikahan juga bukan mainan. Kita bisa memikirkan tentang pernikahan itu nanti dan aku tidak berpikir untuk menikahimu sekarang. Kau tetap harus memikirkan masa depanmu, dan harus tetap sekolah. Aku tidak mau calon istriku menjadi anak bodoh karena tidak sekolah. Demi Tuhan Baek, aku masih memikirkan masa depanmu, dan walaupun kau akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga kau harus tetap sekolah. Kau tidak mau kan menjadi ibu yang di anggap bodoh oleh anak-anakmu kalau mereka bertanya tentang yang mereka pelajari disekolah?"

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu setelah lulus sekolah nanti dan aku akan melamarmu secara langsung pada Noona. Tapi kau harus tetap sekolah." Janji Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya, "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Daddy berjanji." Tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Daddy harus menepati janji daddy nanti. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kita harus menikah." Ujarnya sambil merengek manja.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan karena mendengar Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Merayu Baekhyun memang paling gampang.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Daddy."

"Sama-sama sayang," Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan tanga besarnya.

"Lalu, sebelum menikah, alasan apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk bisa 'menginap' di rumah Daddy?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan, kau akan meminta bantuan padaku untuk 'belajar'. Bukankah itu alasan yang kuat?"

"Kau benar," Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya tanda setuju. "Aku akan sering meminta ijin untuk 'belajar' disini." Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menggesekan lututnya di selangkangan Chanyeol—dan itu membuat Chanyeol mendesis.

"Kau mulai nakal." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara rendahnya dan dibalas tatapan polos—pura-pura polos lebih tepatnya oleh Baekhyun. "Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan, babe?"

.

.

.

Desahan dan suara derit ranjang semakin mendominasi kamar yang sekarang menjadi tempat pergumulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memohon kepada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melepaskan vibrator yang sekarang terpasang di kewanitaannya.

"Daddy…lepashksn itu euh…" Baekhyun kembali memohon dan Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan permohonan Baekhyun.

Ia malah sedang asik mmempermainkan benda padat dan kenyal yang selalu menjadi favoritenya saat mereka melakukan seks. Payudara Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Ia menambah puluhan kissmark di dada Baekhyun setelah tadi siang di sekolah sempat mengukirnya walau hanya beberapa.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa putus asa—ia benar-benar ingin kejantanan Chanyeol yang menyentuh C-spot nya bukan vibrator sialan itu.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa memberotak dengan melepaskannya sendiri karena sekarang tangannya terikat di kepala ranjang. Ck, Daddy memang gila.

"Daddy…please…" pinta Baekhyun disela desahannya.

"Tidak..aku masih ingin menikmati ini."

"AKH" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol meremas payudaranya lumayan kuat.

Sungguh.. ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa menggantikan vibrator itu dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Sekarang juga.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyeringai tipis setelah ia menemukan ide yang bisa memancing Chanyeol untuk segera menggagahinya.

"Daddy….aku ingin bertanya…uh, kenapa mantan istrimu meninggalkanmu?"

Chanyeol berhenti menyentuh Baekhyun, lalu menatap anak itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu?"

"Aku..hh hanya ingin bertanya,"

"Karena dia wanita bodoh yang meninggalkan laki-laki tampan sepertiku."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara meremehkan. "Kupikir mantan istrimu meninggalkanmu karena masalah seks di antara kalian. Dan kau bukan tipe yang bisa memuaskan pasangannya" Lanjutnya lagi. Padahal Baekhyun bohong , Chanyeol, tentu saja Daddy nya itu begitu bisa memuaskannya (mungkin wanita lain juga akan berpendapat sama), dan benar mungkin mantan istrinya saja yang bodoh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Daddy terlalu banyak memuaskan mantan istri daddy dengan benda konyol seperti ini, dari pada pen—AKKH" Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia sudah mencapat klimasknya yang ke dua kalinya.

Baekhyun sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah mencapai klimaksnya tadi.

Ia kaget saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memasukan kejantannya kedalam lubangnya yang masih terisi vibrator yang bergerak.

"AKH…Daddy…"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Ia terus saja membuka mulutnya dan mendesah tidak karuan. Kkinya benar-benar terkulai lemas di pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin meremas apapun tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tangannya yang terikat. Jadi Ia hanya menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kira. Ia juga melengkungkan dadanya yang sedang di remas oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar gila dan membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

Keringat Baekhyun bahkan sudah hampir membasahi tubuhnya, dan suara derit ranjang semakin bersahutan dengan suara desahan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih bisa berpikir aku bukanlah suami yang bisa memuaskan pasangannya setelah malam-malam kita sebelumnya hah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang semakin cepat bergerak.

"Daddy…hhh"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu. Ia benar-benar frustasi akan kenikmatan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Bibirnya yang semula hanya sibuk melantunkan suara yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu, sekarang sudah di cium oleh Chanyeol. Mereka beradu lidah dan mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit satu sama lain sampai menimbulkan bunyi kecipak.

"AKH…."

Dua benda—vibrator dan kejantanan Chanyeol—yang berada di lubangnya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik terbukti dengan cepat Baekhyun bisa mencapai klimaks.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bernafas lega dulu, karena Chanyeol tidak memberi waktu dia untuk menikmati klimaksnya saat ia. Chanyeol terus menghujamnya dengan cepat dan tepat mengenai C-spotnya. Sampai berselang beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul….

"Hhhh….."

Baekhyun baru saja dengan tenang menghirup oksigen tapi Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya—setelah ia melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun—dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging (doggy style).

"Daddy—aakhh—" Baekhyun belum sempat protes karena Chanyeol sudah memasukan miliknya lagi dan langsung dengan tepat mengenai C-spotnya.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa memuaskan pasanganku."

Ah, tau respon Chanyeol begini, Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal mengatakan itu. Karena sudah pasti besok dia tidak akan bisa sekolah, setidaknya untuk 3 hari kedepan.

_Poor Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Ini sequelnya, aku buat karena banyak yang minta ehehehe. Dan maaf untuk ending yang kurang memuaskan—aku sadar. Ehehehe dan Nc nya yang gak jelas banget=_=

Kemarin banyak yang nanya ini Chanyeol benar-benar daddy kandungnya Baekhyun, tapi dugaan kalian salah. Soalnya aku ga nyimpen warning incest disana/? Dan konsep dadykink ini bukan berarti itu daddy-nya beneran (?) uhuuhuhu jadi syah aja kan kalau nanti Baekhyun nikah ama Chanyeol disini :"""D

Wkwkwk

Oh iya disini pasti pada bingung kenapa aku pake C-spot (Clitoris-spot) bukan G-spot yang seperti biasa di gunakan istilah pada ff umumnya hehe karena menurut artikel yang aku baca keberadaan G-spot itu masih di pertanyakan gitu, dan yang meneliti bilang di wanita ada C-spot bukan G-spot :3 sekedar info sih hehe

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow/fav/review :"D semoga di sequel ini pada review lagi ya. dan tolong buat yang fav/foll tapi ga review itu serasa di php-in banget loh, bukannya gila review ya, Cuma melalui review dari para readers itu yang bisa memompa semangat para author dan juga bisa mendapat saran yang bisa memperbaiki tulisan amatiran ini.

Jadi ngertiin ya readers :"D hehehehe

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW SEBELUMNYA :***

**Exindira ; lili ; indaaaaaahhh ; exotic and baby ; mela querer chanbaekyeol ; kiyutbaek ; brigitta bukan brigittiw ; lussia archery ; majey jannah 97 ; deerIAM ; novitawahyuu ;yoyoye; wanny ;stckrlck ; aceteawu ; kaioppaya ;exoshipper ;huang wufan ; pricepink ; exojr ; baekkiepyon ; trincloudsparkyu; kkamjongyehet; rossadilla 17; yello ; srhksr ; kimryeona19 ; byunnapark ; delu4selu ; real kid ; ryanryu ; ikki ka jung99 ; rly c jaekyu ; hunipples ; yellin huang 16 ; doctorbaek ; fitry sukma 39 ; kimykai ; opcys ; dearmykrishan.**

**Review lagi yaaaa :***


	3. Chapter 3

**My Daddy is my sonsaengnim **

**Exofanfiction**

**||chanbaek||M||romance||**

**Copyrights **** uchanbaek**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god.**

**Warning!**

**||Naughty! Baekhyun||daddykink||GS||TeacherxStudent||**

**||dirtytalk||smut|| ||Typos||**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu sedang ada pelajaran kosong, Baekhyun duduk sambil menumpu dagu nya dengan tangan. Mata nya memperhatikan lapangan yang sekarang sedang di isi oleh murid kelas sebelah yang berolah raga.

Dari arah pintu kelas belakang, datang Kyungsoo dengan muka yang tampak sebal dan juga kesal. Anak itu lalu duduk di sebalah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduk nya enjadi menghadap Baekhyun, "Kau tahu Kim Jongin Anak kelas 1-D?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia terus menggangguku," kata nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Memang nya kenapa? Kurasa dia cukup tampan,"

"Bukan itu masalah nya Baekhyun,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia itu mesum. Aku tidak suka,"

Kyungsoo melipatkan tangannya di dada, kembali kesal jika mengingat apa isi pesan yang di kirimkan Jongin pada nya tadi.

"Mesum?" tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini dia tampak semakin tertarik dengan obrolan teman baik nya ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia sangat mesum,"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurut nya lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? memang nya ada yang lucu?!" Kyungsoo melotot sebal pada Baekhyun.

"Ekspresi mu lucu sekali. Kau tahu semua laki-laki memang seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun yang seolah sudah mengetahui tentang hal seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, Padahal aku mulai tertarik dengan Jongin. Kupikir dia pria baik-baik , tapi gara-gara dia mengirimi ku pesan seperti itu…" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, "Aku benar-benar bisa gila,"

"Memang dia mengirimi mu pesan seperti apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, tapi kemudian dia mendekatkan mulut nya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Dia mengajakku melakukan seks,"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan kencang dan semua anak yang berada di kelas nya beralih menatap mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun!" geram Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mencoba berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak kesal, "Maaf," ucap nya masih dengan di selingi oleh cekikikan kecil dari mulutnya, "Kau yakin dia yang mengirimi mu pesan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memang nya siapa lagi? Itu kan ponsel nya."

"Bisa saja dia di kerjai temannya, Soo,"

"Tapi kalau dia yang benar-benar yang mengirim pesan itu bagaimana?"

"Ya, kau terima saja ajakannya."

Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan mata nya. Baekhyun ini.. uh kenapa dia bisa dengan enteng menjawab hal itu. Seperti sudah berpengalaman saja.

"Kau gila. Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya tinggal meminta pertanggung jawabannya."

"Tidak semudah itu Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya, "Maksudmu?"

"Memang kau percaya kalau ada pria yang mengajakmu hubungan seks dan berjanji akan menikahimu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, "Ck. Kau polos sekali ternyata. Jangan mudah percaya, bisa saja dia akan meninggalkan mu setelah kau hamil. Itu hanya rayuan semata. Kau jangan mudah percaya,"

Baekhyun tampak terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ada benarnya juga sih..

"Tapi kalau kau tidak hamil dan dia tetap akan berjanji menikahimu, bagaimana?"

"Tetap saja. Itu alasan yang dia buat hanya untuk membuatmu bertahan disisi nya dan menjadikamu hanya partner seks saja, sampai kau hamil baru kau tahu dia akan tetap bertanggung jawab padamu atau tidak,"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam lagi.

Diam-diam ia jadi resah.

Sekarang ia jadi ingat tentang ucapan Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingat akan penolakan Chanyeol untuk menikahinya sekarang dan hanya berjanji untuk menikahi Baekhyun nanti saat dia sudah lulus sekolah.

Tidak munafik, Baekhyun jadi sedikit ragu dan juga takut Chanyeol akan berbuat seperti apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo. Ia juga mulai risau kalau Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkannya kalau dia hamil.

Ia jadi takut Chanyeol tidak menepati janji nya dan akan meninggalkannya nanti.

Apa Chanyeol akan memegang janji nya itu? Apa Chanyeol benar akan menikahi nya nanti dan tidak akan meninggalkannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu tersu berputar-putar di kepala nya sampai Baekhyun jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

"Baekhyun.. kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya saat suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah dan diam. Kyungsoo jadi khawatir sendiri. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah diam setelah membahas hal itu?

"Baekhyun kau..kenapa? Jangan bilang…"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," sergah nya sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggil nama nya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah Baekhyun hanya melamun dan terus memikirkan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta kepastian dengan Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk, Baekhyun jadi ragu. Itu waktu yang tidak tepat menurut nya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi dan kemudian berjalan dari halte untuk pulang menuju rumah nya.

Baekhyun menendang batu-batu kerikil kecil. Ia sesekali menggerutu saat tendangan batu kerikil nya itu malah memantul kembali ke kaki nya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan menyadari bahwa ia pulang bukan ke arah rumah nya, melainkan ke arah rumah Chanyeol.

Memang sejak seminggu yang lalu ia sudah pindah dari rumah Chanyeol dan tinggal bersama Ibu nya. Dan selama itu pula ia jarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sekali bertemu di sekolah pun dia hanya berani tersenyum dan tidak pernah berani melakukan hal yang lebih.

Chanyeol di sekolah sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuk nya karena sebentar lagi akan di adakan ulangan kenaikan kelas.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ada baik nya juga malam ini dia menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Sekalian untuk meyakinkan hati nya juga benar-benar kembali memastikan Chanyeol serius dengan ucapan nya waktu itu.

Baekhyun merogoh saku rok nya dan mengambil ponsel nya disana bermaksud untuk menghubungi restoran tempat Ibunya bekerja dan meminta ijin.

"Hallo, bisa berbicara dengan Kim Jihyun?"

"…."

"Ya, aku anak nya. Byun Baekhyun,"

"…"

"Ya.."

Baekhyun menunggu teleponnya di berikan pada Ibu nya.

"Hallo, Umma.."

"_Ya, ada apa menelepon Baek?"_

"Umma, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol ahjussi. Besok ada ulangan dan aku ingin meminta nya mengajariku. Bolehkan?"

"_Yasudah. Lagian malam ini Umma akan lembur. Kau jangan lupa makan ya,"_

"Ya, Umma juga. Aku menyayangi Umma,"

"_Umma juga menyayangimu,"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia dengan semangat melangkah menuju apartement Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun merindukan kekasihnya, daddy nya, pamannya, gurunya dan apapun itu. Pokoknya Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol—sangat. Dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di apartement Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit angka untuk memasukan password apartemen Chanyeol dan beruntung bahwa Chanyeol belum mengganti nya.

Ia lantas tersenyum setelah apartement Chanyeol terbuka.

Baekhyun melepas sepatu nya dan mengganti nya dengan sandal rumah yang biasa ia gunakan.

Ia menyimpan tas sekolah di sofa ruang televisi dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum. Setelah dari dapur Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol berniat berganti baju disana.

Baekhyun mencari-cari baju nya yang mungkin saja tertinggal disini, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang Chanyeol dan melipat tangannya di dada nya.

Kalau dia tidak ganti baju nanti besok bagaimana dia sekolah?

Tidak mungkin kan dia harus pulang dulu sebelum ke sekolah dan belum tentu juga dia akan bangun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja besok. Bisa-bisa Ibu nya curiga.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil kemeja Chanyeol di lemari dan memakai nya. Kemeja Chanyeol sangat besar di tubuh nya sampai panjang nya saja menutupi setengah dari paha nya. Jadi tidak masalah jika Baekhyun tidak memakai celana luaran dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Toh Chanyeol pasti sangat menyukainya.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di apartement sore itu. Ia baru saja akan melepaskan sepatunya dan tersenyum saat mendapati sepatu lain ada disana.

Baekhyun pasti berkunjung kemari, pikirnya.

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol menoleh karena teriakan Baekhyun yng memanggil nya dan mendapati anak itu yang sedang berlari ke arah nya. Baekkhyun langsung memeluk leher nya dengan erat lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum pada nya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Chanyeol dan kembali mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik lalu melepaskan lengannya dari leher Chanyeol, "Aku akan menginap malam ini," Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Kau berbohong apa pada Umma mu?"

"Aku bilang besok akan ulangan dan ingin belajar denganmu jadi Umma mengijinkanku untuk menginap disini," Baekhyun menyengir lebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Dari tadi aku belum makan dan menunggumu pulang," Baekhyun meraih tas kerja Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan pria di sebelahnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Kenapa kau tidak masak sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Daddy mau dapur daddy kebakaran setelah itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nada kekanakan Baekhyun saat mengatakan itu.

"Seharusnya sebagai perempuan kau mewarisi bakat memasak ibumu. Ck, bagaimana kalau kau jadi ibu rumah tangga," ujar nya sambil berjalan menuju lemari dan bermaksud berganti baju.

Baekhyun meletakan tas kerja Chanyeol di ranjang dan dia duduk disana memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Aku kan masih punyamu. Daddy kan pintar memasak juga,"

"Kau mau terus mengandalkanku eoh? Kasian sekali suami dan anak-anakmu nanti,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya, "Daddy kan yang akan menjadi suami ku,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Merasa senang jika sudah berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut di ranjang nya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke dapur. Kau ingin makan apa?" ujarnya setelah gemas dan mengusak kepala gadis nya pelan.

Baekhyun melompat senang , "Terserah Daddy," jawabnya sambil tersenyum cerah dan kembali menggandeng tangan besar Chanyeol menuju dapur.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di meja makan dan hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memasak untuk nya.

Chanyeol memang pintar memasak. Tidak di ragukan lagi malah. Setiap masakan yang di masak Chanyeol pasti enak dan Baekhyun selalu menyukainya.

Ia jadi mulai membayangkan tentang bagaimana rumah tangga nya nanti saat ia sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol yang selalu memasak setiap pagi untuk nya dan juga anak-anak mereka mungkin. Atau mereka akan masak berdua. Ah Baekhyun jadi malu membayangkan itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali ingat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Tentang kemungkinan buruk seperti Chanyeol yang tidak menepati janji nya akan benar-benar terjadi.

Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau.

Rasanya hanya membayangkannya saja Baekhyun ingin menangis. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria yang benar-benar berharga untuknya. Chanyeol itu segala nya bagi Baekhyun dan orang yang paling dia sayangi setelah ibu nya. Jadi dia benar-benar takut kalau Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol—mumpung dia ingat.

"Baek…"

Chanyeol menghentikan acara memotong sosis nya saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Daddy… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku juga tahu…"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,"

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Baby,"

"Pokok nya kau jangan pernah tinggalkan aku… kalau tidak aku akan mati,"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya, merasa kalau omongan Baekhyun sedikit aneh juga nada bicara nya yang berbeda dari biasa nya, "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Chanyeol baru saja akan berbalik dan memastikan kalau Baekhyun baik-baik saja tapi Baekhyun malah menahannya untuk tetap berada di posisi nya, "Ada yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya nya lagi.

Dari belakang Chanyeol bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Baekhyun, "Banyak…karena terlalu khawatir, sampai aku ingin menangis,"

Chanyeol terdiam, dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun juga diam saja, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Kita benar-benar akan menikahkan? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?"

Ada rasa kecewa di hati Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya dan menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu…"

"Lalu apa? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan,"

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan kupikir kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi meragukanku, tapi aku benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku waktu itu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu…"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang mulai terisak di belakangnya. Baekhyun memang gampang menangis jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, besok aku akan berbicara pada noona dan benar-benar akan jujur dengan hubungan kita," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Chanyeol. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sih bisa meragukan Chanyeol seperti tadi? Jelas Chanyeol mencintainya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun hanya percaya Chanyeol kalau ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu tanpa sedikit pun meragukannya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku yang kembali bersikap kekanakan Dad," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan mengamit dagu Baekhyun memaksa anak itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya takut kehilanganku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengagguk perlahan dan merasakan usapan dari ibu jari Chanyeol di sekitar pipi nya yang lembab oleh air mata.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau percaya itu kan?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk dan menatap mata Chanyeol dalam. Ia lalu meraih leher Chanyeol dengan lengannya dan memeluk pria itu erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisik nya lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum menyentuhkan bibir nya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Melumat dan menyesapnya nya dengan perlahan. Merasakan betapa manis nya bibir Chanyeol dan ia merindukannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya masih dengan merengkuh leher Chanyeol, ia masih menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam.

"Ayo kita lakukan. Aku merindukanmu…" lirih nya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun lagi, "Kau bilang kau lapar,"

"Sudah tidak lagi. Aku menginginkanmu…"

"Kau harus makan sayang,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya menginginkamu… daddy,"

Baekhyun kembali melesakan kepala nya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol dan menghembuskan nafas nya disana, bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di meja makan. Ia lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau menginginkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat. ia sengaja memancing Baekhyun. Rindu dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya sering ber-dirty talk.

Mereka memang sudah tidak melakukan hubungan seks sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara serius tentang hubungan pernikahan itu. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu.

"Aku ingin bibir Daddy menyentuh dan mencium tubuhku," Baekhyun menyatukan kening nya dan kening Chanyeol sampai jarak nya sangat dekat. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin tangan Daddy menyentuh ini," Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol pada dada nya dan membantu pria itu meremas nya sampai ia menggigit bibir nya menggoda, "Dan juga ini…" selanjutnya ia membawa telapak tangan Chanyeol pada selangkannya dan mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh vagina nya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam tipis.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Chanyeol belum memindahkan tangannya dari area selangkangan Baekhyun dan masih mengusapnya pelan.

"Sampai penis daddy menggantikan tangan Daddy…" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil meremas penis Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut celana bokser pendek.

Baekhyun melepaskan kening nya yang tadi menempel di kening Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu. Baekhyun membangkitkan nafsu Chanyeol untuk segera menerkamnya.

"Kau memang anak nakal," bisik nya sebelum membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman nya.

Mereka kembali berciuman panas untuk kesekian kali nya. Chanyeol selalu mendominasi dan Baekhyun pasti hanya pasrah saja saat bibir nya di gigit dengan lembut oleh bibir Chanyeol. Ia juga selalu menikmati bagaimana cara lidah Chanyeol yang selalu memonopoli mulut nya. Baekhyun memabalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan ikut menyesap bibir bawah kekasih nya itu. Ia menjulurkan lidah nya juga untuk Chanyeol hisap.

Tangan nya mulai bergerak untuk mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang memang terbebas dari kemeja Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan tangan itu berpindah untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun gunakan. Tangannya juga sesekali dengan nakal meremas payudara Baekhyun dan membuat gadis nya itu melenguh nikmat.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun saat pekerjaan tangannya untuk melepas kancing kemeja yang di gunakan Baekhyun sudah selesai. Ia memandangi wajah memerah Baekhyun dan bagaimana penampilannya yang benar-benar menggoda.

Kemeja kebesaran dengan seluruh kancing terbuka. Memperlihatkan payudara nya yang hanya di balut oleh bra juga selangkangannya yang hanya berbalut celana dalam tipis.

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya gugup. Betapa ia merindukan tubuh kekasihnya ini yang sudah dua minggu tidak ia jamah sama sekali.

"Daddy…" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersadar dari acara nya memandang tubuh molek Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai menjulur untuk melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun. Mata nya menatap dengan takjub pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Uh Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan milik Baekhyun- nya ini.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol merunduk dan mencium area selangkangan Baekhyun dan paha dalam nya. Baekhyun dengan refleks menutup paha nya yang malah menjepit kepala Chanyeol disana.

Tangannya meremas kepala Chanyeol saat merasakan lidah Daddy nya itu sudah bergerak untuk menjilat-jilat vagina nya. Tidak lupa juga sesekali kecupan di layangkan di daerah itu membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang bukan main.

"Ahn…daddy.."

Baekhyun mendesah. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam menciumi bagian pribadi nya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur sekarang sudah bergerak mengelusi bagian perut Baekhyun lalu menyusup ke punggung anak itu untuk melepaskan ikatan bra yang masih membukus payudara Baekhyun.

Saat payudara Baekhyun sudah terbebas, tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke depan dan mulai meremas-remas milik Baekhyun serta memilin nipple Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Baekhyun semakin kelonjotan saat mendapatkan service di area sensitifnya sekaligus. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan gejolak yang menghantam perut nya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan buah dari kenikmatan yang di berikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun klimaks.

Ia menarik nafas nya yang memburu. Disana Chanyeol belum berhenti menjilati vagina nya yang berlumur cairan orgasm. Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberi nya waktu barang untuk menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

"Daddy berhenti ahnn…"

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari selangkangannya dan guru nya itu menurutinya.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah bisa menarik nafas dengan tenang walau masih terengah. Tangannya belum terlepas dari kepala Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandanginya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sexy…" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ia baru saja mau turun dari meja makan tapi Chanyeol malah menahannya dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk terlentang di meja makan.

Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun membuka paha nya yang menggantung dengan lebar dan menyisipkan tubuh Chanyeol disana.

Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Kau akan terus memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat se-sexy mungkin, "Kau tidak ingin mencoba ini?" tanya nya lagi sambil memegangi payudara nya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencicipi nya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku sangat merindukan benda ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih dan meremas payudara Baekhyun. Selanjutnya ia menciumi nya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak untuk mendesah yang kesekian kali nya atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuh nya.

Setelah puas memanjakan payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit. Dia kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumat nya. Tangan Baekhyun sedang bekerja untuk melucuti pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan dan membuat daddy itu telanjang bulat.

Ia tersenyum saat ciuman nya dengan Chanyeol terlepas dan melirik ke arah penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Ingin di manjakan?" tawar nya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan segera mendesak Baekhyun untuk membuka paha nya.

"Ku pikir sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke inti," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dia melirik ke bawah dan melihat proses bagaimana penis Chanyeol masuk di vagina nya. Baekhyun meringis pelan. Lubangnya kembali sempit karena sudah 2 minggu tidak melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ahn…"

Ia mendesah karena sekarang penis Chanyeol sudah sempurna masuk ke dalam tubuh nya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, menunggu Baekhyun untuk beradaptasi lagi. Bagaimana pun ia juga ingin merasakan saat vagina Baekhyun yang benar-benar ketat membungkus miliknya dan juga dinding vagina Baekhyun yang seolah-olah ingin menelan penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya lagi. Mereka saling melumat saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan penisnya di bawah sana.

Tumbukan-tumbukan yang Chanyeol berikan benar-benar tepat menyentuh C-spot Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat anak itu menjerit kenikmatan.

Erangan dari mulut kedua nya kembali bersahutan di sela ciuman panas mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali melirik ke bawah. Disana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penis Chanyeol yang keluar masuk vagina nya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kaki nya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol semakin dekat sehingga persetubuhan mereka jadi semakin dalam.

Kuku Baekhyun sudah menancap di punggung Chanyeol. Ia tidak berhenti melenguh dan mendesah. Baekhyun kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepala nya disana. Ia juga menciumi leher dan memberikan tanda disana. Persetan dengan besok. Ia tidak peduli jika bekas percintaannya dengan Chanyeol di ketahui orang-orang.

Baekhyun semakin mendesah dengan nikmat saat ia merasa orgasm nya semakin mendekat. Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir ini ia ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka dan Chanyeol mengerti itu. Ia dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya saat lidah Baekhyun menjulur masuk untuk mendominasi.

Chanyeol juga merasakan bahwa orgasm nya sebentar lagi akan datang. Ia dengan kekuatan penuh menambah kecepatannya untuk bergerak dan membuat meja yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta berderit menghasilkan bunyi.

"Daddy…ahhn.." Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak memanggil Chanyeol saat ia benar-benar mencapai puncaknya.

"Baek….hh.." Chanyeol menghentakan penisnya sedikit keras dan ia juga mencapai puncaknya selang beberapa detik.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat orgasm. Sperma Chanyeol berhasil membajiri rahim Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera melepaskan persetubuhan mereka tapi Baekhyun malah menahannya untuk tetap berada di posisi seperti itu.

"Baek.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu,"

Baekhyun masih sibuk menarik nafasnya yang memburu. Ia benar-benar lelah dan merasa tubuhnya sudah lengket oleh keringat. Juga perut nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lapar lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandang wajah nya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tampan sekali jika berkeringat seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol senang dan lanjut memasak makanan untuk nya.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku tampan saat seperti ini, kau mau kita melanjutknnya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Daddy..aku ahh.." Ia ingin menolak tapi Chanyeol sudah kembali menggerakan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Kau tahu, jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa berhenti,"

Seperti nya Baekhyun harus menyesali penolakannya tentang tawaran makan Chanyeol tadi sebelum bercinta. Ia benar-benar lapar dan tidak mudah untuk menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

**END/TBC?**

Hellow, aku bawa sequel kedua dari ff ini whahaha ini kok gajelas ya perasaan? Aku rada aneh loh pas buat ini ngerasanya (?) btw, mungkin satu sequel lagi ini bakal bener-bener tamat deh :"D hehehe jadi di tunggu aja yaaa~~~

Ehm, aku rada kesel sama ffn akhir-akhir ini T^T ff yang naughty girl di hapus dan kemarin aku sempet kena lock juga. Sumpah ya pengen marah :"( tapi mau gimana….. aku jadi males lanjut yang itu. Soalnya kalau di lanjut juga gamau ribet republish, soalnya kan kalian udah baca. Jadi walaupun ada yang minta di lanjut, mungkin (mungkin loh ya) aku bakal lgsg update yang chapter 3 nya aja -_- hehehe dan kayaknya juga sekarang2 mah gak bakal bisa buat ff dengan judul baru, hari jum'at aku posting ff baru juga eh kena hapus lagi-_- jadi kayaknya untuk sekarang bakal fokus dulu namatin ff yang chapter begini. Jadi mohon di mengerti ya~~~~

**Last, REVIEW please?**


End file.
